


Los niños perdidos

by Alega



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Religion, Supernatural Elements, Top England
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alega/pseuds/Alega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El niño perdido se cayó del cochecito y no encontró el camino de vuelta a casa. Luego fue capturado por el dios de la muerte, estaba prohibido mirar hacia atrás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pandora

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia participó en el AI FrUK 2014 para Quim3ra como oneshot. Por supuesto, la pareja principal es Inglaterra/Francia y les advierto a partir de ahora que este fic contiene mpreg. También, que no es una historia muy bonita como las anteriores: los personajes los he intentado mantener IC en todo lo posible, pero han tenido algunos cambios debido al ambiente donde están —ya se darán cuenta—.
> 
> Espero no haberlos espantado a partir de ahora. Deseaba probar el mpreg y ver qué historia coherente puedo sacar de él, ¿es posible, más allá de las parodias? Por supuesto, ya hay antecedentes dentro de la mitología, y es allí donde me agarro precisamente. Le he puesto mucho empeño, ojalá a ustedes les parezca así.
> 
> Por último, la historia está basada ligeramente en El arpa de hierba de Truman Capote.
> 
> Sobre algunos personajes: James Kirkland — Escocia / Ann Kirkland — Wy / Harrie y Emma Campbell — Holanda y Bélgica / Afonso Fernández — Portugal / Catarina Fernández — Fem!Portugal / Isabel Fernández — Fem!España. / Avril — 2pfem!Estados Unidos.
> 
> Los demás, OCs.

**Los niños perdidos**

**01**

**Pandora**

La historia que aquí se desarrolla no está ubicada en Europa, aunque una parte de sus personajes provenga de ella. Por ejemplo, toda la familia Kirkland, cuyo bisabuelo llegó desde Inglaterra a aquella isla décadas atrás, deseando probar fortuna en unas tierras que tenían fama de fértiles: la mina de oro para quien deseara empezar desde cero, donde prevalecía la ley del más fuerte entre los blancos y la ley de la diferencia de razas entre los blancos, los negros y los mestizos. Un inglés, incluso uno recién llegado, poseía mayores derechos y oportunidades que una persona originaria de aquel sitio pero sin linaje adecuado. El señor Kirkland aprovechó lo que tenía a su alrededor para trabajar, ganar terrenos —o usurpar propiedades— y sin descansar en ningún momento fue adquiriendo amplias extensiones de tierra que convirtió en hacienda: por un lado criaba ganado y por el otro mantenía una plantación de caña de azúcar. Los productos obtenidos le otorgaron ganancias estupendas y, hoy en día, lo seguían siendo. Del joven y rastrero John Kirkland, que había visto su escapatoria en el nuevo mundo, no quedaba si no el recuerdo, el secreto que sus orígenes.

John Kirkland tuvo dos hijos, George y William, quienes se pelearon por las ganancias de la hacienda y acabó en la muerte de uno de ellos, el mayor, en extrañas circunstancias. Los rumores decían que había sido envenenado, otras, que había ocurrido en un duelo a muerte entre ambos hermanos. Sea como sea, la hacienda pasó a ser propiedad de William Kirkland, quien se cuidó de tener un único hijo. Este, John Kirkland Segundo, quien creyó toda su vida que los rumores sobre la muerte de su tío eran habladurías, tuvo a James, a Arthur, y tiempo después, a Peter. La niña, Ann, nunca generaría un problema para la sucesión de la hacienda. Estos eran los herederos actuales en el tiempo en que comienza el relato.

.

La madre de Francis era negra como el carbón, y pese a eso, el hijo que había tenido era rubio como el hijo del sol; a menudo, su madre solía bromear al respecto, pero aquellas bromas confundían a Francis, quien de verdad llegaba a mirar al cielo preguntándose si esa esfera algún día volvería a bajar para buscar a su hijo.

Francis no conocía a su padre y su madre nunca hablaba de él, más allá de decir que Francis tenía el mismo color de ojos, el mismo tono de piel, el mismo color de cabello, la misma sonrisa y hasta los mismos gestos. Cómo podía ser una copia de alguien que jamás había visto, Francis tampoco lo entendía.

No tenía amistades, más allá de su madre, y no solía salir de casa. Allí, dividía su tiempo entre limpiar, cocinar —aunque nunca grandes platos— y jugar con los pocos juguetes que su madre o él habían hallado en sus paseos por las calles. A pesar de que le gustaba pasear, ver la ciudad, no le gustaba encontrarse con gente porque le parecía que las miradas de ellos eran duras, desagradables y oscuras, tan oscura como su madre, quien poseía una mirada cálida. En las pocas ocasiones en las que se había dirigido a ellos, las personas se habían negado a responderle con palabras educadas. Una vez, incluso, fue azotado sin motivo alguno y solo por pericia Francis huyó antes de acabar peor.

No entendía por qué aparentemente la única persona decente era su madre.

.

Francis fue a vivir a la hacienda Kirkland cuando su madre murió. Tenía doce años para entonces y era un niño criado en ciudad, acostumbrado a las casas apiladas uno sobre otra, las calles de piedras, las mujeres caminando con sus largos vestidos y su mentón en alto, todas y todos ciudadanos libres, blancos que solían llevar a sus criados, mestizos o negros.

A pesar de las dificultades económicas, había sido feliz en la habitación que su madre pagaba con retrasos a la dueña de la casa en la que su madre, otras mujeres y él se hospedaban. No necesitaba nada más, o eso creyó. Una cama para dos, un armario para guardar las cosas y una mesa para comer eran sus pertenencias más preciadas; las únicas, en realidad.

Al momento de morir su madre, Francis podía jurar que solo la tenía a ella.

Su madre era joven, o eso decían siempre, en especial cuando murió y todas se lamentaron lo joven que era, lo desafortunada que había sido y cómo la vida podía ser ingrata con las personas más justas. Francis no entendía a qué se referían, pero el tacto de la piel cálida de su madre, que no se había movido de la cama ni una sola vez, no la olvidaría años después. Se echó a llorar mientras comprendía que no iba a despertarse por más ruido que hiciera en su presencia.

Al morir, aparecieron dos mujeres enormes, una flaca y una gorda —esta particularidad le causó gracia en un principio—, y sin tiempo para protestar o conocerse debidamente, lo arrastraron a un sitio que, para Francis, quedaba más allá de su hogar.

No era una ciudad, tampoco un pueblo. Porque los pueblos tienen pocas casas, pero están allí. Lo que Francis tenía a su alrededor eran océanos de vegetación, sin casas de vecinos más allá de la enorme casona que quedaba cerca de la casita de las dos mujeres enormes.

Sin estar acostumbrado a tanta libertad, el frío de la mañana le quemó los pulmones y quiso quedarse en cama, alarmado, extrañando a su madre, quien de seguro se habría aparecido con una taza de café caliente y se habría encargado de que estuviera bien —cosa que él no pudo hacer con ella—. Sin embargo, una de las mujeres enormes lo sacó de la cama, le hizo bañarse y vestirse y lo sacó al patio como si fuera un perro que hiciera sus necesidades afuera.

Ese primer día no se alejó de la casa.

.

Francis se enteró que las dos mujeres enormes eran las hermanas de su madre y que, sin casarse o tener hijos, servían en la casona cerca de la de ellos. Al parecer, hacían lo mismo que la madre de Francis: atender a otras personas muy ocupadas para hacer las cosas por sí mismos.

La primera semana se sintió en una isla (más allá del hecho de que sí viviera en una). Había escuchado la palabra "adaptación" de boca de alguna de las mujeres enormes. Francis supuso que eso implicaba pasar los días fuera de casa, explorando aquel paisaje sin casas, sin vehículos, sin la marea de personas con sus buenos vestidos y sus criados detrás.

Nunca se alejaba demasiado porque podía perderse. Claro, le daba curiosidad averiguar qué había más allá de aquel campo verde, pero se sentía temeroso y desconfiado en un territorio desconocido. Tampoco se sentía a gusto en el interior de la casa, donde sus tías tenían un enorme altar lleno de figuras de cerámica, retratos de personas blancas, velas y collares que nunca se ponían, pero que sostenían en sus manos cada cierto tiempo mientras murmuraban cosas. En la habitación de su madre había tenido una imagen como esa; las imágenes de los blancos ocultaban almas negras, eso había pensado en aquel entonces y aún ahora. Francis se había dejado llevar por la influencia de los dioses, quienes lo llamaban a adorarlos detrás de sus rostros impávidos que ayudaban a mantener ocultos sus verdaderos poderes. Recordaba que su mamá se desvivía por servir a la Inmaculada Concepción, o ese era el nombre que le daba el cura de la Iglesia que se encargaba de su educación religiosa , lo cierto era que a Francis se le hacía más fácil llamarle Yemaya, la diosa que albergaba a todos los hijos del mundo.

Con la mujer gorda, aprendió a tejer, además de perfeccionarse en la cocina y enseñarle a limpiar con mayor cuidado. Ella le decía que ahora que estaba con ellas, debía estar preparado. Francis no tenía idea de a qué se refería, hasta el lunes siguiente.

.

Francis se presentó en la casa principal de los Kirkland un lunes en la mañana, vestido con sus mejores ropas porque las mujeres pensaron que debía dar una buena impresión. El lugar era tan enorme que se sintió pequeño; también sintió nauseas, porque el ambiente pesado le recordaba las reuniones de su madre con sus amigas, llenando la habitación de humo, casi sin dejar aire puro. El olor era característico, así que supuso que uno de los habitantes fumaría como un empedernido.

Le dieron un recorrido por la enorme casa. Francis concluyó que se trataba de algún tipo de paseo, como cuando iba con su madre a las plazas, e iba a seguir pensándolo, hasta que los adultos mencionaron la palabra trabajo y Francis se vio pasando un trapo por la mesa de la cocina, mientras que la mujer gorda lo ayudaba.

No lo dejaron tranquilo hasta la tarde, cuando la mujer gorda, a la que Francis ya comenzaba a llamar tía Molly, le dijo que podía irse al patio a jugar.

El patio, al parecer, era el enorme campo verde que no tenía fin. Sin saber qué hacer con tanto espacio, pues estaba acostumbrado al límite seguro de las cuatro paredes de su habitación, Francis se acercó a un árbol y se sentó en una de las raíces que sobresalían del suelo. No fue un período de descanso, en su lugar se encontró luchando contra los insectos que invadían su espacio personal.

Se estaba aburriendo y desesperando, deseando encontrarse metido en una habitación, esperando a su madre o viendo a través de la ventana. Al menos limpiando se estaba más entretenido, aunque tuviera juegos más divertidos cuando estaba en la ciudad junto a su madre. ¿No se podía hacer otra cosa?

Justo entonces escuchó un chillido.

—¡El intruso está solo!

Francis distinguió a cuatro niños aproximándose hacia él. El más alto y fuerte de todos era un pelirrojo pecoso, con una melena enorme que le tapaba la frente. Los otros eran más delgados, pero todos tenían unas cejas espesas. El siguiente más alto era un chico rubio y despeinado, mientras que los más pequeños apenas alcanzarían los seis años.

—Ese es nuestro árbol —le dijo el pelirrojo. Más tarde se enteraría del nombre de todos los chicos. Quien hablaba era James—. Levántate o…

Demasiado tarde. Ya Arthur, el segundo al mando, se había lanzado contra Francis. Lo apartó de un manotazo, para tirarlo al suelo, pegándole la cara contra el césped.

—Hey, nenaza, ¿qué haces en mi casa? —preguntó Arthur—. James y yo no te dimos permiso para entrar. Pídelo.

—Oye, espera, lo haces mal —criticó James.

Francis pensó que el mayor lo levantaría, se disculparía y podrían presentarse como se debía, pero se equivocó. El chico solo le puso el pie en el rostro.

—Hey, nenaza —dijo James—. Eres un chico, ¿cierto? Eres nuestro esclavo. Si no quieres que meta tu culo en el hormiguero, ve y trae el pastel que Molly anda haciendo. Si fallas o si dices que te trato mal, te lanzo al pozo.

Francis no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando. Desconocía el pozo, desconocía el hormiguero y desconocía el pastel de Molly. La voz autoritaria del chico, junto a la expresión dura del otro, le dieron miedo. ¡Vaya nido de delincuentes había ido a parar!

Como eran más, Francis se limitó a obedecer. Sin embargo, Molly lo sorprendió tomando el pastel y le dio su primera paliza por abusador, pues esa era la comida de los señores; al salir al patio, lloroso y sin creer en la justicia, los niños regresaron para cumplir con su palabra.

Esa noche, Francis tuvo que lavar las ropas, que quedaron llenas de tierra y hormigas.

.

Las mujeres enormes se llamaban Molly y Margaret. De ningún modo suplían a su madre pues, aunque vivían en la misma casita, solo se esmeraban en que aprendiera todo lo necesario en cosas útiles, como coser, limpiar y cocinar. Aquello fue su única enseñanza por un buen tiempo, donde exponía lo aprendido consiguiendo que la casa de los señores Kirkland luciera reluciente; como los niños demonios, que resultaron ser sus padrones, iban a la escuela, Francis experimentaba maravillosas horas de paz desde mitad de mañana hasta la tarde.

El desastre comenzaba en cuanto regresaban, con ganas de liberar toda la energía acumulada hasta ahora. Quien le daba menos trabajo era la chica, Ann, pues solía ser menos brusca en los juegos y, en cambio, preferir invitarlo a jugar a la hora del té. Como estaba ocupado, Francis casi nunca podía. De todas formas, prefería el café que uno de los criados hacía a media tarde, caliente y poco concentrado pues debían rendir las provisiones de la servidumbre.

James y Arthur siempre procuraban arruinar algo que estuviera haciendo, ya fuera comida o parte de la limpieza, con lo cual Francis volvía a empezar, rápido y desesperado porque lo fueran a culpar de los destrozos de los dos chicos, como a menudo ocurría. Ninguno de los adultos dudaba en asestarle una buena palmada en el trasero, aunque a veces el regaño merecía un azote en las piernas que duraba más de unos cuantos minutos. A pesar de acabar llorando, las tías de Francis le explicaban que un buen sirviente se hacía a base de castigos severos, era el único modo en que un negro podía aprender.

Por supuesto, Francis tenía una madre negra, sus tías eran negras, y daba igual que fuera más pálido que los niños Kirkland, quienes pasaban más tiempo bajo el sol; para el mundo, para él mismo, era tan negro como su familia y debía ser tratado como uno más. Las imágenes de los blancos ocultaban almas negras.

A Francis le gustaban los días en que James y Arthur salían a ocuparse de pequeñas tareas que sus padres les asignaban para ayudar también con la hacienda. No era nada del otro mundo, pero al pasar el tiempo Francis envidió que uno de sus deberes fuera aprender a montar en un caballo, pues se imaginaba corriendo con la criatura, olvidándose de todas sus responsabilidades. Su único acercamiento se limitaba a darles de comer cuando no le tocaba a los dos jóvenes dueños. No todos los criados estaban destinados a montar, solo unos cuantos de confianza, quienes además eran fuertes y hábiles. Francis veía a lo lejos a los hijos de aquellos hombres, parecían estar hechos para las cargas pesadas, muy diferente a como lucía él con sus bucles rubios, sus rasgos de niño blanco, sus manos delicadas de niño de ciudad.

.

La entrada a la escuela llegó sin previo aviso. Un buen día, su tía Molly llegó y le dijo que la siguiera, cosa que Francis hizo sin cuestionarla pues no le gustaba que la hicieran esperar. A Francis le agradó el trayecto que recorrieron luego. El camino rural se extendía tranquilo y seguro; Francis recolectó flores, corrió un poco, recogió un palo y fingió ser un espadachín, hasta que la tía Molly le llamó la atención y le pidió que se dejara de tonterías.

Al llegar a la escuela, o el pobre remedo de una, Francis recordó que había una escuela en la ciudad. Por supuesto, la de la ciudad era más grande e incluso más bonita. Solo iban a estudiar los niños de mayor posición social, acompañados a veces por los criados, quienes los esperaban fuera de los salones pacientemente. Esto lo sabía de oídas, porque nunca antes había entrado a una. Tía Molly daba la impresión de no tener mucha idea de lo que estaba haciendo tampoco.

Se quedaron esperando afuera, preguntándose si alguien los debía invitar primero o si se les estaba permitido entrar por decisión propia. Francis miraba a tía Molly en busca de respuestas y ella se encogía de hombros, incapaz de darle ni una sola. Luego de cierto tiempo, alguien salió, intrigado por la presencia de ambos.

—¿Les ocurre algo? —preguntó el hombre.

—Me dijeron que le entregara esto —dijo la tía Molly, extendiendo un papel al hombre—, y que le trajera al chico.

El hombre leyó el papel, y tanto la tía Molly como Francis lo miraron expectantes. Tiempo después Francis descubriría que sus tías no sabían leer, pero que dado su trabajo nunca lo habían necesitado. ¿Por qué entonces él debía hacerlo? No lo entendía, supuso que sería un capricho de sus señores.

—¿Un hijo de negra…? —dijo el hombre, mirando a Francis dudoso—. ¿Es hijo de una negra libre? ¿Qué hacía en la ciudad?

—Trabajaba como criada y recibía un sueldo, señor —dijo la tía Molly, pero se sonrojó al último momento, avergonzada.

Francis no entendió el momento de tensión que crecía entre ellos, ni por qué la tía Molly se despidió acalorada de él.

El hombre miró a Francis, y este recordó el modo en que las personas solían mirarle, como si fueran inquisidores y él hubiera cometido un pecado imperdonable. Supuso que era el modo normal de mirar a los niños de negros libres, sin echarle demasiada importancia. Siguió al profesor, quien decía que era un acto inusual, por no decir penoso, estar obligado a recibirlo, no solo por el hecho de que fuera alguien que no tenía que recibir una educación, sino porque cargaba a sus espaldas tantos crímenes, que solo un tremendo acto de purificación podría limpiarlos. Francis entendió la mitad e ignoró el resto.

La escuela era pequeña. Tenía dos pisos, con un salón para cada grado y un patio que parecía más un pastizal. Había un columpio roto y poco estable, pero un niño se estaba columpiando en él de todas formas.

Francis debía dirigirse al salón de segundo. Para su sorpresa, Arthur estaba entre los niños, participando —o más bien, escuchando— una conversación que tenían varios niños. Ni pensó en acercarse, no fuera que al pequeño amo idiota se le ocurriera pedirle que le limpiara los zapatos puercos que solía usar. Estaba seguro que incluso fuera de casa tenía que obedecerlo y no le apetecía tener que quedarse limpiando su mesa en el receso. Se sentía perdido en aquel salón, y por costumbre se acurrucó en una esquina, viendo a aquellos niños que, sin lugar a duda, debían ser los señores de otros al igual que Arthur era el suyo.

Creyó que la maestra lo presentaría, pero apenas mencionó que había un nuevo alumno y que debían ser pacientes con él, antes de comenzar una clase que Francis no entendió porque no sabía qué tanto escribía la maestra en el pizarrón. La clase entera lo miraba. No supo descifrar aquella mirada, prefiriendo entonces fingir que no se daba cuenta. Luego, comenzó una ronda de preguntas y la maestra, por último, se dirigió a Francis y le pidió que pasara al pizarrón.

—¿Puedes copiar esta oración? —preguntó.

—No, señora —murmuró.

—¿Sabes escribir tu nombre?

—No, señora.

—¿Has ido a la escuela antes?

—Nunca, señora.

—No te corresponde estar aquí. No puedo darte la misma educación que reciben los demás, dudo además que logres aprender. Intenta copiar esta oración. Te dejaré como tarea aprender las letras del alfabeto. ¿Sabes lo que es el alfabeto?

Francis señaló el pizarrón solo por probar. Se escucharon risas al fondo, que maestra y alumno prefirieron dejar atrás.

—¿Te refieres al pizarrón, las palabras, o qué cosa?

Francis no supo qué responder. En su vida había escuchado lo que era un alfabeto, por otro lado, nunca había visto de aquella tabla con la que se podía escribir, y el instrumento pequeño y blanco las compañeras de casa de su madre lo usaban con otros propósitos. Se mordió los labios, miró al suelo y esperó que lo golpeara por no contestar.

—Niño idiota. No se va a poder hacer mucho contigo, por más que se insista —supuso la maestra—. Copia la oración.

Francis así lo hizo, dando trazos torpes y poco firmes, comiéndose letras o dibujando incorrectamente algunas. No había modo en que el resultado se pareciera a la bonita letra de la profesora o la ya experimentada de los demás estudiantes. Se preguntó por qué tenía que estar allí, por qué —o quién— deseaba que aprendiera a escribir como si fuera un blanco común y corriente.

Esta vez, sí se ganó un golpe en las manos. En el receso, limpió la pizarra y luego de terminar, salió al patio deseando estar, más que nunca, en su lugar de trabajo. La marca rojiza destacaba en su piel pálida, aunque no era el peor regaño que había recibido.

Fue entonces cuando un grupo de niños se acercó a él.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó uno.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—¿Por qué vistes como chico?

—Soy Francis Bonnefoy y soy un chico.

—¿Lo eres? —exclamó otro, sorprendido—. ¡Pero pareces una niña! Si ya se me hacía raro que una niña viniera a estudiar…

—¿Quiénes son tus padres? ¿Por qué no te habíamos visto antes?

—¿Por qué vistes como negro?

—Soy un negro.

La suma de sus peculiaridades lo convertía en un extraño. La noticia se extendió al resto de la escuela al punto de que, cuando los niños se marcharon, otro grupo se le acercó.

—¿Es cierto que eres un chico? —preguntó el más alto y grande.

Francis no entendía qué tenía de raro, así que asintió.

—Eres un marica —dijo el niño y los demás repitieron lo mismo, entre otros insultos que, supuso, era normal recibir al ser como era: un negro internado en un territorio para hijos de amos de haciendas, como si su lugar no estuviera en el campo o en la casa limpiándola de punta a punta.

A la salida de la escuela, lo lanzaron a la basura de camino a casa. Francis intentó defenderse, pero contaba con desventaja numérica y tampoco podía decirse que fuera muy fuerte. Mucho menos ayudó que se echara a llorar al verse lleno de desperdicios. Otra vez, volvieron a despedirse de él con el nombre de marica, no el de Francis, y se preguntó qué había hecho para ganarse enemigos el primer día de clases. Pronto, sin embargo, se le ocurrió la respuesta.

Regresó a casa siendo perseguido por un perro sin dueño, al que le encantó el olor que ahora desprendía Francis. Cuando llegó a casa, Ann lo vio y exclamó:

—¡Cerdo! —y llamó la atención de los empleados.

Tía Margaret se puso furiosa al ver su estado. Luego de mandarlo a bañar, le ordenó cumplir con sus obligaciones en la casa de los Kirkland. Francis se extrañó que no hubiera más castigo, pero en lugar de probar la paciencia de su tía, se marchó a cumplirlas para no dar más motivo de quejas.

Cuando les preguntó a sus tías por qué debía ir a la escuela, ninguna le supo responder.

—Ideas del amo. A saber qué le pasa ahora por la cabeza. Como si no fueras tan bruto como todos nosotros —le explicó tía Molly.


	2. Los aprendizajes de Francis

**Los niños perdidos**

**02**

**Los aprendizajes de Francis**

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar de limpiar los platos que se habían usado en el almuerzo de los amos, James y Arthur aparecieron por la cocina para —seguramente— robar comida.

—Hey, marica —le dijo Arthur, entre burlón y despreciativo.

—Ah, tú. ¿Por qué me llamas así? —preguntó Francis, desconcertado.

—Porque lo eres —respondió Arthur, mientras su hermano se dirigía a la despensa para comenzar con su pequeño asalto, que incluía un tarro de mermelada de guayaba, una fruta cuyo interior era rojizo, y varias galletas de mantequilla—. Eres una marica que hoy ensució toda la escuela. ¿Qué te crees, yendo como si fueras como nosotros? Negro de mierda, ¿ya conociste el poste y el látigo?

Mientras James tomaba un pedazo de pan, Arthur se abalanzó sobre Francis y probó someterlo como le había enseñado su hermano mayor. Hubo un pequeño forcejeo, pues Francis había decidido que no le gustaba estar en el piso —otra vez— y que no había motivos para ser tratado de ese modo solo porque había asistido a un sitio que ni le había gustado en un primer lugar. Como no estaba acostumbrado a pelear, perdió e igual acabó en el suelo con Arthur encima. Distinguió una sonrisa triunfante que se le hizo estúpida.

—Eres idiota —le dijo Francis, molesto—. ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz? ¡No les hago nada! ¡Yo no quiero problemas, por favor!

Arthur solo se quedó con la primera parte.

—Idiota, ¿eh? —Y le jaló el cabello. Algo de agradecer, pues había notado que dolía menos que los golpes en el resto del cuerpo—. Así aprendes qué eres, marica.

James, quien ya había recogido suficientes provisiones, se acercó, interesado. Sonrió como un demonio y Francis observó, con horror, cómo James tomaba uno de los platos todavía sucios y lo dejaba caer al suelo, volviéndolo añicos.

—Vamos al fuerte —dijo James, como un pequeño señor autoritario que ya ha cumplido con la chiquillada de día.

La orden fue clara. Arthur soltó a Francis y siguió a su hermano mayor hacia la salida, como un soldado obediente. Francis bufó al encontrarse libre y le tembló el labio al contemplar el desastre. Recogió rápidamente los pedazos esparcido en el suelo, y se deshizo de ellos antes de que otra persona pudiera darse cuenta del daño.

.

A partir de entonces, la escuela se convirtió en un suplicio una vez Francis y el resto de los asistentes comprobaron que aquel inusual día se repetiría, al dejar entrar a un negro en ella. Ningún alumno entendía el motivo para semejante insulto hacia ellos. Algunos profesores se negaron a que él gozara de privilegios como sentarse rodeado de blancos, por lo que debía permanecer de pie en las lecciones.

Ni los profesores ni Francis tenían esperanzas en sus capacidades para aprender y, con el transcurrir de los días, se evidenció que la cabeza de Francis era tan dura como el cemento. La profesora de lengua se negó un día a admitirlo en su clase y durante esa hora Francis tuvo que quedarse de pie en el pasillo. Quien mejor lo admitía era el de teología, hasta que a Francis se le ocurrió confesar que su madre había adorado a otros dioses y que ninguno de ellos sobresalía entre los demás: todos parecían igual de poderosos, tener muchas ocupaciones y aficiones, como el baile "y a casi todos los dioses se les da bien bailar". Fue azotado con dureza y pasó a ser referido como el ejemplo de la perversión de los negros: estaban tan descarriados del verdadero camino, que adoraban demonios confundiéndolos con dioses.

Arthur sonreía cada vez que ocurría un desencuentro entre el alumno negro con cáscara blanca y los maestros, pero, en realidad, no parecía interesado ni en las enseñanzas religiosas, ni en el resto de asignaturas que no fueran Lengua y Matemáticas, y Francis suponía que era bueno porque cada vez que intervenía, acertaba con la respuesta. En cambio, los avances de Francis en la lectura eran tortuosos: un camino de espinas se abría a su paso cuando abría el libro de lectura y debía encontrarse con aquellas historias de vírgenes, salvadores y santos que poco le decían.

En los recesos, se acercaba al profesor de teología para evitar ser fastidiado por el resto de los niños que le cambiaron el nombre sin su consentimiento, porque "marica" no se acercaba ni remotamente a Francis. En su lugar, este le asignaba tareas y pronto se encontró limpiando los salones bajo su vigilancia. El profesor consideraba que era aquella su vocación, que la enseñanza solo estaba destinada a verdaderos seres humanos. Francis no tenía problemas con pasar sus ratos libres ejerciendo un oficio que debería estar cumpliendo en la enorme casa de los Kirkland y no allí, teniendo una educación de una raza a la cual no pertenecía.

Su estrategia para evadir a quienes lo molestaban fallaba en la salida, sin ningún profesor a la vista, por lo que no le quedaba otro remedio que echar a correr apenas se veía incordiado. A veces su escapatoria tenía éxito y en otras no. Los niños no eran muy creativos con sus bromas. La preferida era tirarlo a la basura. Otras veces, empujarlo al barro —después de un día lluvioso—, pegarle o tirarle excremento de caballo aludiendo a que ese era su color natural. Algunos se reían, aunque la mayoría optaba por ignorar lo que sucedía, fingiendo incluso que el alumno de raza negra ni siquiera existía. Arthur a menudo lideraba los ataques, dejándolo acorralado en el suelo, sucio y humillado.

.

En esta ocasión, los chicos formaron un coro de burlas después de empujarlo hacia el suelo embarrado. Francis, aturdido por el alcance de su condición real, no se movió de su sitio incluso cuando los niños acabaron marchándose. Se miró las piernas, los brazos, las manos, preguntándose por qué no había podido sacar el color de su madre en vez del de su padre, el lejano Sol.

—Hadas. —Escuchó a sus espaldas y cuando Francis volteó, se encontró con Arthur mirándole sorprendido—. ¿Qué haces sosteniéndome la mirada, marica? —le regañó.

Francis bajó la mirada, mas no se movió, suponiendo que si se levantaba el amo volvería a tirarlo al barro, se mofaría de él y se ganaría algunos golpes. ¿Podría librarse de todo aquello si echaba a correr con todas sus fuerzas? Negó mentalmente, estando seguro que Arthur podría alcanzarlo con facilidad, dado el ejercicio físico que en su hacienda tenía.

—Disculpe,  _señor_  —decidió soltar. "Señor enano y apestoso"—. Es que lo escuché pero no lo entendí.

—Lo normal, tonto —siguió Arthur—. Tú nunca entiendes nada. No entiendes lo que digo, no entiendes las letras, no entiendes nada de la escuela. Es un desperdicio que estés allí y no ocupándote de tus deberes en mi casa. Cuando yo sea el jefe, no voy a permitir que ningún esclavo se crea más que otros.

—James será jefe, tú no —señaló Francis, y temió haberlo enfadado. Se apresuró a enmendar su error—. Pero es cierto, no entiendo nada. Ni de la escuela, ni de ustedes. Yo quiero ser un esclavo normal y lavar platos y limpiar y cocinar y no estar preocupado porque no sé cuál es el orden del alfabeto. Esas cosas no son para uno.

—Cómo no vas a saber a estas alturas el orden del alfabeto —protestó Arthur. Miró a su alrededor, como si estuviera buscando algo en especial, para luego acercarse y ordenarle que se pusiera en pie—. ¿Te vas a quedar allí todo el día? Tú tienes ganas de que te azoten.

Cuando Francis se levantó, Arthur comenzó a andar y Francis lo siguió, unos pasos atrás no fuera una descortesía caminar a la altura del amo.

—¿Por qué te cuesta el alfabeto? Es lo más sencillo que te han podido dar.

—Es una cosa rara. A, B, C, D, E… y sigue, pero son muchas, ¿y de qué sirve saberse el orden? Prefiero mantener la cabeza ocupada en saber cómo se hace un pastel de manzana.

—Supongo que al menos serás bueno haciendo pasteles de manzana.

—Eh… bueno… no he tenido mucha practica —se excusó Francis—. A lo mejor sí. Si tuviera con qué practicar. ¡Pero no! ¡A, B, Z, sumar, restar y saber cosas raras de sitios raros! ¿Yo qué voy a hacer con eso?

—Nada, claro —aceptó Arthur—. No sé por qué mi abuelo se empeña en que vayas a la escuela.

Al llegar a la entrada de la hacienda, se despidieron con gestos parcos. Francis se apresuró a quitarse el barro de la piel una vez estuvo en el cuarto de baño, se puso una muda de ropa, lavó la sucia y fue a la casa de los Kirkland a ocuparse de sus tareas más tarde de lo que hubiera querido.

—Oye, ya que necesitas valer para algo o te mando a azotar, prepara un pastel de manzana —le ordenó Arthur apenas lo vio llegar—. Si yo considero que lo haces bien, puede que te ayude a aprender el alfabeto.

A Francis le desconcertó la proposición, pero lo aceptó como un deber. Tenía que preparar el mejor pastel de manzana que pudiera lograr, para satisfacer el deseo de aquel joven amo.

.

Apenas se desocupó de sus deberes habituales, se acercó a la cocina y le informó a la tía Molly del pedido que le había hecho uno de los hijos Kirkland, enfatizando que se lo había ordenado exclusivamente a él, así que la preparación corría por su cuenta. La tía Molly, que ya preparaba la cena, no objetó en contra pero se mantuvo vigilando cada paso que daba Francis, ofreciendo sugerencias o expresándole que iba por el camino correcto.

Francis se sentó en el suelo mientras la tía Molly ocupó la única silla, descansando tras un largo proceso de preparaciones. A la tía Molly le dolían las piernas a menudo. En una ocasión, Francis descubrió que las tenía atestadas de cicatrices de antiguos azotes. Se preguntó si algún día lo castigarían tanto como para quedar desfigurado, como la mayoría de los negros adultos.

Luego del breve descanso, acomodaron la mesa en donde se sentaría toda la familia Kirkland. Como era de noche, debieron prender velas tanto en la mesa como en los candelabros: las llamas saltaron, provocando un baile tenue porque no había viento que lo avivara. El fuego creaba sombras que, a veces, a Francis le gustaba confundir con la presencia de otros seres. Primero pensaba, por supuesto, en los dioses de su madre y sus tías, considerando que era normal que ellos acompañaran a los esclavos en sus ocupaciones. En realidad, tal vez estuvieran allí vigilando que cumplieran con sus obligaciones de servidumbre sin la menor tacha.

A la hora convenida, los Kirkland se sentaron a comer. Generaban un ruido tremendo porque, al menos los dos hijos mayores, no paraban de pelear entre sí y de hacerse bromas, con el fin de llamar la atención de sus padres. Peter intentaba meterse en la conversación, imitando a sus hermanos sin éxito, y Ann, junto a su madre, estaba muy concentrada en aprender a usar correctamente los cubiertos. Francis, de pie en un rincón, observaba con curiosidad a la niña y sus rápidos progresos. Él solía comer más con las manos que con la variedad de utensilios que usaban los señores, pues solo en pocos casos le era cedido un cucharón cuando se trataba de sopa o de granos. La madre Kirkland le indicaba pacientemente las diferencias entre cada cubierto y Francis prestaba atención a aquella conversación más que a ninguna otra.

Luego, le pareció sentir una mirada sobre él, gesto inusual porque ¿quién iba a perder el tiempo volviéndose hacia un esclavo en medio de la cena sin un motivo concreto? Por un instante le pareció que sería Arthur pidiendo su pastel, pero entonces descubrió que se trataba del abuelo Kirkland. Francis se estremeció de pies a cabeza, y antes de bajar la cabeza, le pareció captar una sombra alargada, anormal, que se alzaba sobre William Kirkland. Parecía que le pertenecía a él y a la vez no. Francis no podía explicarse la diferencia a pesar de darse cuenta de ello. En el resto de la velada, por temor, se dedicó a fijar su vista en el piso.

.

Al acabar de comer, la familia se quedaba a charlar, bebiendo vino o comiendo postre. Los hombres fumaban puros, James intentaba obtener uno sin éxito y Arthur arrugaba el ceño ante el olor del humo. Mientras tanto, la tía Molly y Francis retiraban los platos, los lavaban y por último, cuando la familia se marchaba, limpiaban la mesa. Esta vez, sin embargo, el abuelo Kirkland, Arthur y James permanecieron sentados, hablando casi en murmullos hasta que notaron su presencia.

—Arthur me dijo que te pidió que hicieras un pastel, ¿lo hiciste? —le preguntó el abuelo.

—Sí, señor. Ya está listo. Si los señores desean —respondió Francis, pensando que William Kirkland lo examinaba de una manera que le desagradaba.

—Tráelo —ordenó.

La tía Molly fue hacia la cocina y sirvió una porción para cada uno: Francis se encargó de llevarlas. Apenas podía dominar sus nervios, porque una cosa era que los niños probaran lo que él había hecho, y otra muy diferente que lo hiciera el hombre de mayor autoridad, incluso por encima del actual dueño de la hacienda.

—No veo qué tiene de especial —dijo James, antes de pensar siquiera en probar el pastel. Mantenía su mirada en el cocinero y no en el plato preparado; los tres lo hacían. A Francis le pareció que era muy injusto considerar poca cosa a su pastel sin darle el primer mordisco, sin embargo, no podía quejarse abiertamente en presencia del abuelo—. Se ve bonito, sí, pero otros también se ven bonitos.

—¿Por qué no lo probamos primero? —le instó su abuelo—. Vamos a probarlo primero antes de juzgar. Yo no he visto nada parecido antes.

Francis quiso decir que era una receta común y corriente, pero entendía que no se le iba permitir opinar. James y Arthur miraron a su abuelo confundidos, pero antes de hacer alguna pregunta, probaron por fin el pastel. Francis se apuró a captar sus reacciones, ansioso por alguna aprobación. La que más le gustó fue la de Arthur, tal vez por la manera en que expresó su sorpresa y deleite por el sabor: por un momento relajó sus facciones hasta el punto de considerar su rostro agradable. Cuando descubrió que Francis había descubierto su reacción, sus mejillas y orejas se volvieron rojas. James se apresuró a devorar el pastel y pedir una segunda porción. Francis obedeció enseguida, trayéndoselo, y al entrar nuevamente en la habitación los tres Kirkland callaron de inmediato.

—Tengo entendido que no te va bien en la escuela —dijo William—. ¿Qué has aprendido?

Francis, avergonzado, bajó la cabeza y se preguntó cuál podría ser una respuesta adecuada. Le daba miedo admitir que sus avances habían sido pocos desde que la había comenzado, y odiaba admitir que estaba demostrando lo que los profesores y los estudiantes creían sobre él: que era demasiado bruto para aprender algo más que limpiar, lavar y cocinar.

—La A es la primera letra del alfabeto —susurró Francis—. Luego está la B, y la C, y la D, y la E, y la… —Se mordió los labios, esforzándose por recordar qué seguía. Por fin, optó por quedarse callado antes de cometer alguna tontería que le causara un azote.

—No ha aprendido nada —admitió Arthur—. Es un negro, ¿qué se va a esperar de ellos? Aunque este prepare buenos pasteles.

—Diría que prepara un excelente pastel —consideró el abuelo—. ¿No habías hecho un trato con él?

—¡No perderé mi tiempo!

—Un trato es un trato. Un Kirkland mantiene su palabra.

—Hasta que le conviene más no hacerlo —recordó James—. ¿Nos conviene educar a eso?

—Probaremos —dijo el abuelo—. Arthur, enséñale el alfabeto. Estoy seguro que eres tan inteligente que conseguirás que algo como él llegue a aprenderlo. Mantelo vigilado, avísame de sus avances. Si es posible educar a un perro, ¿por qué no a él?

"Porque somos menos que un perro, ellos hasta suelen comer mejor que nosotros, ¿verdad? Reciben las mejores sobras, lo sé porque somos nosotros quienes se las damos". Francis no dejó que su rostro reflejara su pensamiento.

—Los perros aprenden trucos —consideró James—. No he visto al primer negro adiestrado.

—Ya están adiestrados —dijo el abuelo—. ¿Cómo crees que se comportan con nosotros? Los civilizamos, los alejamos de su estado natural. Y los que no lo hicieron, los matamos para no desmejorar lo que ya habíamos conseguido.

Francis creyó ver nuevamente la sombra alzarse sobre el abuelo, pero esta vez rodeaba a los otros dos niños, como si aquella sombra y ellos fueran un solo individuo. Volvió a bajar la mirada, apresurándose a despejar su mente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, preguntándose por qué si él era el extraño, ellos eran los que salían con una sombra que no se comportaba como las demás.

A partir de entonces, después de salir de la escuela y antes de comenzar sus deberes de limpieza, Francis se reunía con Arthur en su habitación. Este le mostraba sus libros de lectura y Francis se esforzaba por retener las letras todo cuanto podía. A la semana, consiguió aprenderse el alfabeto e incluso lo podía escribir con una letra torpe y descuidada. Para entonces, Arthur le confesó que el abuelo Kirkland estaba pidiendo ahora que le enseñara a leer palabras, aunque le parecía que aquello era demasiado para él. Francis opinaba lo mismo.

En todo caso, Arthur fue hacia su estantería de libros y observó con atención. Francis supuso que estaría decidiendo cuál lectura sería lo suficientemente simple para él. Permaneció en el suelo, esperando a que Arthur volviera. Por fin, el niño sacó un libro desgastado y se acercó al escritorio. La portada no era llamativa, tenía letras —las lograba distinguir, consideró con orgullo— y varias pequeñas mujeres aladas.

—¿Las reconoces? —preguntó Arthur.

—No —le dijo, confundido. ¿Debía conocerlas? ¿Dónde había mujeres aladas por ahí? Incluso, la mujer sagrada de la religión de los amos no tenía alas, aunque una vez había visto un individuo con alas cerca de ella—. Espera, ¿son ángeles? —Creía que aquella era la palabra. Ninguno de los dioses de su madre podía volar como un pájaro, tenían otros medios para transportarse.

—No, idiota, ¿cómo van a ser ángeles? —le reprochó Arthur—. Son hadas, ¿nunca has oído de ellas?

—No, ¿qué son?

—Seres mágicos que habitan los bosques, lejos de los humanos. En general no pueden ser vistas por los impuros y los no elegidos. Claro, son boberías. Historias para niños. Como este libro.

—Los dioses tampoco pueden ser vistos, así que… ¿Son diosas? —preguntó Francis—. Solo se manifiestan a través de las ceremonias, cuando poseen los cuerpos.

—No son diosas, solo hay un dios —repuso Arthur, exasperado—. Es peligroso que andes por ahí repitiendo las locuras de ustedes. A muchos han azotado por llevar brujería encima.

—Lo nuestro no es brujería.

—Claro que lo es. En fin, no perdamos el tiempo. Voy a leerte la primera historia y vas a estar muy atento —le dijo Arthur, pasando las páginas del libro—. Comencemos con Pulgarcita. Es bastante corta.

Aquel fue el primer encuentro de Francis con los cuentos de hadas; en la historia, Pulgarcita era ayudada por seres mágicos y animales que hablaban, hasta acabar casada con el rey de todas las hadas. A Francis le parecía que la historia contenía la brujería que los blancos despreciaban desde un principio: ¿Cómo si no una mujer habría dado a luz a una niña tan pequeña, si no se debía a un castigo de los dioses por una promesa incumplida? Evitó mencionar este detalle y prefirió dejar que su imaginación también se fijara en lo dichoso que debía ser vivir ajeno a las preocupaciones, junto a seres que aparentemente solo vivían para jugar y ayudar a los demás. La siguiente lectura le procuró menos placer, porque Arthur lo obligó a identificar las letras y unirlas entre sí para formar sílabas. Fueron intentos, errores, decepciones, exasperaciones de Arthur que no podía aguantar su lentitud.

—¡Hasta Ann sería capaz de leer esto sin problemas! —exclamó.

—Pero Ann es blanca, recibe educación de blanca. En mi casa nunca tuve un libro de estos.

—¿Qué libros tenías?

—Ninguno. Son muy caros y solo los ricos los tienen. Además, nosotros no necesitamos leer. Mi mamá solo sabía hacer su nombre.

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco, dejó el libro a un lado y se masajeó las sienes, gesto que de vez en cuando hacía su padre, John Kirkland. Tal vez quería imitar a un adulto, tal vez porque de verdad le había provocado un dolor de cabeza.

—Vamos a dejarlo para mañana. Hazme algún postre. Necesito que me pagues toda esta molestia.

—¿Desea un pastel de vainilla? Hoy tía Molly quedó en enseñarme. Puede ser el postre para después de la cena.

—Suena bien. Apresúrate y hazlo. Si no está listo, le diré a James que te dé una paliza.

—Sí, señor —Arthur solía incluir en sus conversaciones la amenaza de un castigo, tal vez pensando que eso era una muestra de autoridad.

Francis ayudó a preparar la cena mientras hacía, también, el pastel. La tía Molly ponía especial empeño en que a Francis no le quedaran dudas; ambos sabían que la lectura y esa extraña educación le iban a servir de poco cuando fuera adulto. Lo esencial ahora era que perfeccionara el arte culinario, ya que los Kirkland habían decidido prescindir de Francis para las tareas del campo.

Después de la cena, Arthur probó el pastel que Francis había realizado. Este observó la reacción del chico y sonrió cuando no dejó lugar a dudas: le había encantado, al punto de relajar su expresión. Tal vez fuera el Arthur que más le gustara, si es que el otro, el amo y el maestro, pudieran originar algún sentimiento en él además de la obligada sumisión y el respeto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo no sería posible sin la gran ayuda de Suzume Mizuno, estoy en deuda con ella. Muchas gracias por leer :) ¡Nos vemos!


	3. La visita de los Fernández

Su vida trabajando en casa de los Kirkland era mejor si se comparaba al trato que recibía en la escuela. Allí no había logrado forjar ninguna amistad ni relación cordial, los profesores preferían ignorarlo y los recesos eran detestables porque los chicos adoraban meterse con él.

 _Prohibido para los esclavos, prohibido para los negros, prohibido para las niñas, prohibido para los_ « _maricas_ ».

Para ellos, Francis era todas y cada una de estas cosas. Había intentado lo más respetuosamente posible hacerles comprender que era decisión de sus amos, que era un chico y no entendía por qué lo llamaban marica; el resultado había sido golpes, burlas y humillaciones.

Generalmente James se burlaba junto a los demás y Arthur no se entrometía; solo cuando amenazaban con herirlo de gravedad intervenían anunciando que no podían romperle los huesos a un esclavo ajeno, porque entonces sus familias estarían obligadas a pagárselos. Francis nunca consideró que se tratara de una defensa genuina, pero suponía que debía estar agradecido porque todavía no se hubiera roto un brazo.

James y Arthur le molestaban, sí, pero no de modo tan asiduo. En el tiempo que duraron sus prácticas de lectura reinaba entre Arthur y Francis una relación normal entre amo y sirviente que no generaba sobresaltos, ni discusiones, ni mucho menos castigos físicos. Arthur se armaba de paciencia y Francis ponía empeño en aprender; además, a ambos les gustaba leer cuentos de hadas hasta el punto en que Francis ya se las sabía de memoria. James era igual que su hermano, pero Francis nunca llegó a compartir a solas con él. Con él no habían existido cuentos de hadas.

Los fines de semana, a veces, Francis los pasaba sin ver a James, a Arthur y a Peter, quien se esmeraba en seguir a sus hermanos mayores. Los tres chicos se instalaban en el fuerte, una casita construida en un árbol al que solo podían pasar  _los verdaderos Kirkland_. Al acercarse una vez por curiosidad, fue recibido por un arsenal de huevos. Desde entonces, le perdió interés.

Pero una vez intentó vengarse: le echó más sal de la adecuada en un almuerzo a la comida de James y Arthur, solo para descubrir que ambos niños tenían el paladar  _como muerto_  y ni notaron la diferencia. Aquello le hizo cuestionar sus habilidades en la cocina: después de todo, sus platillos solo los había probado la familia Kirkland.

.

Las lecciones quedaron suspendidas en cuanto Francis consiguió leer palabras enteras. Lamentó que el señor William le diera un punto final a sus encuentros. Ya casi tenía trece años y Arthur era lo más cercano que tenía entonces a un amigo.

Arthur, por el contrario, sí tenía otras amistades: los hijos de las haciendas de los alrededores. Incluso con su hermano mayor compartía una relación estrecha. Tenía especial relación con Gilbert y Alfred, los herederos de las haciendas vecinas. Estos tenían caracteres explosivos, pero Arthur conseguía seguirles el ritmo e incluso superarlos cuando se trataba de demostrar su destreza.

Con el tiempo, Francis de verdad admiraría las habilidades de Arthur en la equitación y la cacería, que a pesar de ser el amo trabajaba junto a sus empleados sin importar que sus ropas quedaran sucias, manchadas de sangre y tierra.

.

Una vez, la hacienda fue visitada por unos comerciantes muy acaudalados apellidados Fernández. A Arthur le presentaron a Afonso, Antonio, Catarina e Isabel, los hijos del matrimonio. Afonso tenía tres años más que Arthur, pero a pesar de aquella diferencia fue con quien mejor congenió, apartándose de los demás para enseñarle el territorio a su invitado. Mientras tanto, Antonio disfrutaba en la cocina y James se desvivía por impresionar a las dos niñas.

Francis se encontraba en los establos cuando Arthur le mostró los caballos a Afonso. Hasta entonces, Arthur solo montaba potros, aunque ya James dominaba caballos adultos. Le enseñó el que solía cabalgar su hermano.

—Cuando tenga doce años, me darán uno. Será mío —le informó a Afonso—. ¿En donde vives pasa igual?

—No, donde vivo solo hay mar —le explicó—. Todavía no me dejan partir en barcas solo, y tengo trece años.

—Será diferente —dijo Arthur, y se le ocurrió una idea que le originó una sonrisa sincera—. Oye… pero ya eres bastante mayor para un caballo, ¿te quieres montar? Yo te ayudo.

Francis arrugó el ceño cuando Arthur montó a Afonso en el caballo de James. Le parecía una grosería hacia su hermano mayor, quien no dejaba que nadie más se encargara de aquel ejemplar. Para ayudarle con las riendas, Arthur se montó detrás. La diferencia de altura era notoria, pero Arthur tenía más presencia y no dudaba en sus movimientos.

—James no te ha dado permiso —se atrevió a decir, incapaz de mantenerse callado un segundo más—. Seguro se molesta si ve que andas montando su caballo. Y tus padres más, porque no debes montar caballos adultos.

—Cállate, idiota, ¿te ordené que hablaras? —repuso Arthur, avergonzado—. No necesito la aprobación de nadie.

—Claro que la necesitas. Solo te quieres lucir con este, eso es todo —dijo Francis, y se sorprendió cuando el rostro de Arthur fue asaltado por rubores.

—¿Permites que tu criado te hable de ese modo? —preguntó Afonso, con reproche.

—No, nunca, no me debe hablar así —masculló.

Se bajó del caballo, se acercó hacia Francis y, antes de poder echar a correr, le propinó una bofetada en la mejilla que le causó lágrimas de inmediato. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Arthur lo golpeaba. ¡Y lo había hecho por lucirse!

Invitado idiota, tan idiota como Arthur, que estaba embobado por él.

—Disculpe, señor —murmuró Francis, sabiendo que era su deber mostrarse arrepentido.

Arthur lo tiró al suelo antes de marcharse con Afonso. Le quería mostrar aquel fuerte al que solo un verdadero Kirkland podía acceder.

.

Sus tías se despidieron de él después de la puesta de sol. Amparadas por la luna, vestidas de blanco, le dieron un beso en la mejilla para alejarse entre un camino rodeado de matorrales. A lo lejos, Francis solo distinguía sus ropas; la piel de sus tías era como la oscuridad y en la noche se fundía con ella.

Iban a reunirse con sus pares y los dioses. Francis esperaba la oportunidad en que él, finalmente, fuera invitado a estos encuentros purificadores. Por el momento solo acudían los adultos y jóvenes mayores que él; pero había otro problema: "¿Ellos me aceptarán tan claro como soy? Si los blancos me creen un impostor, ¿qué pensarán los negros?".

Se quedó comiendo un pan que había sobrado del almuerzo, frente a la tenue luz de una vela. Estaba duro pero peor era el sabor del aire.

No llevaba ni la mitad cuando escuchó a alguien tropezar fuera de su casa, seguido por una maldición de una voz que conocía bien. Tocaron a la puerta con movimientos secos. Francis se levantó para abrir bajo la seguridad de hallar allí a un visitante inesperado.

Arthur iba vestido con una capa esmeralda; parecía un aprendiz de hechicero, y el pensamiento le causó gracia. Él no necesitaba emplear la magia para obtener lo que deseaba. La riqueza de su familia ejercía la única influencia. La brujería y la magia quedaban para los que estaban debajo de los blancos.

—¿Estás solo? —preguntó.

—Mis tías están dormidas —mintió Francis y Arthur se encogió de hombros. No le interesaba el dato.

Intentó apreciar la pequeña estructura sin éxito. La luz apenas iluminaba la mesa donde comía, y Francis se preguntó cómo Arthur había podido llegar hasta ese punto sin ninguna antorcha. "Con razón se tropieza" consideró. Él no era un esclavo que se escapa por las noches guiado por la luna. Los blancos necesitaban herramientas.

Arthur se sentó en la silla que antes ocupaba Francis. Miró el trozo de pan con desdén.

—¿Y esto? —dijo, dándole un bocado.

—Era mi cena —dijo Francis, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Mi señor me dirá por qué me honra con su visita a mi humilde, y para nada digno de él, hogar?

—Cuida tu tono. Todavía puedo castigarte más.

—No sé de qué habla, nada me haría más feliz —dijo, y cuando Arthur se levantó de la mesa, Francis retrocedió—. ¿Los señores saben que estás aquí? Es peligroso para un niño ir solo a estas horas. En la noche salen los espantos.

—Los espantos me temen a mí —dijo Arthur, con suficiencia. Francis evitó echarse a reír—. Y no soy un niño, idiota. Soy tu amo. Y, eh, puedo pasear donde yo quiera. Solo paseaba por aquí. Soy el amo de este lugar. Puedo pasearme por aquí cuando quiera —insistió.

Era una mentira frágil. Francis estudió la expresión de Arthur, y recorrió el trayecto que tenía su mirada. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla, creyendo que soñaba. ¿De verdad se sentía culpable? ¿Por una cachetada? Eso era inusual, no solo en su relación, sino en general. Como esclavo, Francis consideraba que era cuestión de tiempo recibir los primeros azotes, que temía en el día y en la noche se convertían en pesadillas.

—Te recomiendo que lo hagas de día —dijo—. Por más que tu apariencia espante a quien se acerque, no creo que sea seguro para un niño.

—¡No soy un niño!

Francis cometió una acción insensata. Aprovechando la diferencia de altura, alargó el brazo hasta tocar con su mano la cabeza de Arthur. Al menos, todavía, debía bajar ligeramente la vista para dirigirse a él y eso al chico lo exasperaba. Como previó, Arthur le retiró la mano con brusquedad, bufando.

—No sé ni para qué me molesto —gruñó—. Mañana vas a trabajar duro, idiota. ¡Vas a dejar de flojear en la cocina y me vas a preparar todos los dulces que Afonso y yo queramos! A Antonio no le hagas nada.

A Afonso le podría preparar piedras, a ver si las disfrutaba.

—Yo no holgazaneo. Es que, aunque te parezca difícil de creer, en la cocina debo cumplir órdenes. Pero ya veré qué puedo hacer. Para ti —especificó. Evitó mencionar que le agradaría complacer los gustos culinarios de Antonio, quien tenía un mejor humor que todos aquellos pequeños amos.

Lo único que le molestaba de Antonio era que lo trataba como si fuera una señorita, por más que le decía que él era un chico.

Arthur se marchó poco después. Francis lo vigiló hasta que desapareció en la penumbra. Por un momento había creído que Arthur estaba acompañado, pero allí aparte del muchacho con capucha verde no había nadie más.

.

William Kirkland se ocupó de las lecciones de Francis. En un principio había tenido miedo, y llegó temblando literalmente de pies a cabeza al despacho del abuelo, quien lo recibió con el entusiasmo habitual en aquella familia. Era severo, poco dado a las sonrisas, y después de los saludos cordiales lo mandó a sentar en el escritorio. Además, había distinguido que de él provenía el desagradable olor a tabaco que inundaba la casa. Supuso que cuando nadie lo veía se gastaba cajas enteras de aquel vicio.

—¿De verdad, señor? —preguntó Francis, sorprendido.

—¿Cómo vas a aprender algo si te vas a pasar toda la hora de pie, mocoso? —le reprochó el señor William, señalándole la silla—. Apúrate, no tengo todo el día e imagino que luego te irás a trabajar. ¿Ya tienes pensado el postre de hoy?

—Sí, señor —dijo Francis, pero antes de que pudiera decirlo, el abuelo lo interrumpió:

—Prefiero que me sorprendas. Ahora es más importante que te sientes a leer. Arthur me dijo que ya conoces bastantes palabras.

—Más o menos, señor. No soy muy…

El señor William lo interrumpió, para pedirle que examinara el libro que le daba. Francis había creído que se trataría de un texto importante y complicado pero, para su sorpresa, se topó con una narración cuyos nombres se le hicieron familiares. El señor William le dirigió una sonrisa —o una mueca— cómplice.

—No eres el primer esclavo que aprende a leer. Supongo que te será más sencillo leer una historia que hable de tus antepasados. Los negros que fueron traídos de África, donde tenían salvajes orígenes, y fueron domesticados hasta casi parecer hombres. Sus creencias son bárbaras, pero no me ciego, no hemos podido erradicarlas. Allí están, tú mismo les rezas a dioses en que yo no creo, ¿cuántos son?

La descripción de su gente dolía.

—Muchos, señor —confesó Francis—. No hay un número específico.

—¿Y a cuál le tienes devoción?

—A las diosas principales, señor. Me gusta en especial la diosa del amor.

—Es también la diosa del engaño —consideró el señor William—. Suele estar vinculada a la brujería. ¿Has visto brujería alguna vez?

—No, señor, no me gustan esas cosas —dijo, con prudencia—. Jamás he visto nada de eso.

—Haces bien.

Se enfrascaron en el primer texto, cuya dificultad hizo imposible que Francis lo leyera sin ayuda. A pesar de ello, disfrutó de la lectura tanto como con los cuentos de hadas.

William Kirkland aclaró que debía guardar completo silencio. Nadie tenía que saber las lecturas que guardaba en su biblioteca, ni siquiera las tías Molly y Margaret.

.

La visita de los Fernández se extendió. En los días posteriores, tuvo la fe en que Arthur se aproximara para preguntarle cómo transcurrían las lecciones con su abuelo. En vez de eso, se encontró con la sorpresa de seguir opacado por la visita de aquella familia y sus hijos; Arthur competía con Antonio con prácticamente todo. Tenían la misma edad pero personalidades completamente opuestas: Francis creía que el chico de ciudad jamás dejaría que lastimaran a un sirviente. A Afonso intentaba impresionarlo y a las chicas apenas les hablaba, como si en su presencia se tragara la lengua. Ni siquiera le había vuelto a pedir que preparara un postre para la cena. Para su contrariedad, Francis compartía la cocina con el criado de la familia Fernández, quien se encargaba de elaborar platos típicos de lugares lejanos como Portugal y España. Tía Molly y Francis lo ayudaban en los detalles, pero no se podía decir que participaran en el proceso creativo.

A pesar de ser un hecho insignificante, a Francis le enfurecía lo fácil que Arthur prescindía de él y la forma en cómo Afonso acaparaba toda su atención. ¿Qué tenía de especial ese niño?

Su indignación le sorprendía. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Cuando pasó al lado del altar religioso de sus tías, le dio un repaso y luego se preguntó si acaso no estaría enamorado de Arthur, muerto de celos por el intruso, tal y como las diosas se peleaban por el amor del dios guerrero. No le parecía algo malo estar enamorado de un chico, tampoco que fuera su amo, porque era común que las esclavas se sintieran atraídas por ellos, pero desde un principio le pareció que era un amor infértil.

¿Y si rezaba, y si buscaba atarlo, como la diosa del amor ofrecía a quien desesperaba por su ayuda? Francis sonrió ante la ocurrencia, pensando que nunca emplearía un amor artificial. En su lugar, optó por actuar con naturalidad, ignorando sus sentimientos y aguantando el estado de idiotez perpetua que Arthur adquiría con Afonso.

Siguió de largo, alejándose del altar.

.

Esa era su intención pero una vez sucumbió ante el deseo de atraer su atención. Cortó una flor y se la acomodó en el cabello, considerando que a falta de broches o sombrero, una flor sería un adorno atractivo. Intentó encontrar a Arthur, pero lo llamaron para cumplir con sus obligaciones y tuvo que interrumpir la búsqueda. De todas formas, en la cocina aprovechó para hacer un pastel de calabaza.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó tía Molly—. Falta mucho para comenzar a preparar la cena.

—Lo sé. Es para el señor Arthur y sus invitados.

—¿Un regalo de despedida?

—¿Despedida? —saltó Francis, alarmado, y la tía Molly asintió.

—Se marchan a la ciudad por unas semanas, al sitio donde tú vivías. Irán a visitar el hogar de los señores Fernández. Los pequeños señores conocerán el mar.

A Francis aquella información —el mar, el dichoso mar que traía muertes a los marineros, enfermedades a los pasajeros débiles, que separaba multitudes— no le ofreció ningún alivio, a pesar que el hecho de librarse de las maldades de James y Arthur en conjunto debería haberle alegrado un poco. Solo que no lo consiguió, porque justo cuando reconocía la especie de amor que sentía hacia su profesor temporal, este se marchaba para gozar de los encantos que la ciudad le concedía a los niños ricos, blancos, libres. Y, aún más, en compañía del mayor con el que se había topado hasta entonces. Comenzaba a sospechar que la amistad que Arthur había creado con Afonso con tanta facilidad escondía otro deseo, inocente —porque Arthur a su edad no se podía decir que fuera promiscuo— como el primer amor.

Acabó el postre con tristeza y deambuló por la cocina como si fuera un  _zombi_ , sin propósito de existencia. Tal vez exagerara, pero creía haber perdido en la lucha por la atención de Arthur. Ni siquiera había tenido una oportunidad.

Con todo, procuró recobrar los ánimos. Cuando el pastel estuvo listo, envolvió un pedazo y comenzó nuevamente la búsqueda de Arthur. Lo encontró en el amplio jardín de detrás de la casa, correteando junto a Afonso, Antonio y otros niños de la escuela que a Francis le caían mal. Se les acercó sabiendo que debía tener cuidado ante la presencia de los demás.

Sus ojos se centraron en Arthur, sudoroso y sucio, pero sumamente entretenido. Este se detuvo cuando Antonio señaló la presencia de Francis.

—¡Es la criada bonita! —dijo Antonio.

—Que es un chico —corrigió Afonso, con signo de que habían tenido esa conversación varias veces.

—¿Y tú sigues empeñado? ¿Cómo va a ser un chico? Mírala, no lo es.

—Tócale las bolas —sugirió Gilbert.

—No haré eso con una dama, por más que tú sí seas un cerdo —dijo Antonio, ofendido ante la sugerencia.

—Que es un chico —insistió Afonso—, y no es una dama, ni un caballero, es un negro.

—¡Pero si es blanca! —exclamó Antonio, incapaz de entender a su hermano—. Eres muy maleducado con una dama.

—Y tú un ciego que no quiere tocarle las bolas para salir de dudas.

—Pues ve y tócaselas tú, si es un negro, da igual, ¿verdad? —retó Antonio.

Mientras los hermanos comenzaban a discutir, Arthur los ignoró y se acercó a su criado sin entender qué hacía allí.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cosa boba en el cabello? —le reprochó, arrugando el ceño—. Quítatela. Es ridícula.

Francis lo hizo de inmediato, más porque era una orden que porque se sintiera avergonzado de tener una flor en el cabello. Luego, sin más preámbulos, le mostró a Arthur el postre envuelto.

—Me dijeron que se va mañana —dijo, recordando hablarle con respecto frente a tantos—. Pensé que a usted le gustaría tener un bocadillo mientras viaja —le explicó. Se alegró al ver el brillo en los ojos de Arthur, el cambio en la mirada era sutil pero evidente.

—Eh, bien. Al fin comienzas a pensar por ti mismo, supongo que no eres del todo inútil —consideró Arthur, dándole lo que consideraba una felicitación—. ¿Y qué harás para cenar?

—De la cena se encarga el cocinero de los señores Fernández, señor.

—Ah, bueno, pero ya podrías hacer algo tú, ¿no? —reprochó Arthur.

—Sí, señor, si usted lo desea —dijo Francis, entusiasmándose ante la idea de que Arthur quería, específicamente, un platillo preparado por él.

—Como sea. Solo di eso —le exhortó.

Justo cuando deseaba encontrar otra cosa que decirle, y que pudiera interesarle, fue asaltado por sus compañeros de clases. Arthur soltó una exclamación de protesta ante la acción que los había tomado desprevenidos. Afonso le colocó una mano en el hombro.

—Solo van a comprobarle a mi hermano si el negro es chico o chica.

—Ustedes son unos cerdos —protestó Antonio, quien se situó junto a Arthur—. ¿Por qué dejas que la maltraten?

—Es un chico —corrigió Arthur y Antonio puso los ojos en blanco.

—Que ustedes no le den vestidos a sus esclavas no las convierten en chicos.

Uno de los chicos pateó a Francis en el estómago. Muchos se rieron, pero ni Arthur, ni Antonio ni Afonso lo hicieron. En su lugar, Antonio, indignado, se abalanzó contra el chico con ganas de propinarle una dolorosa lección.

—Si querías demostrar que es una chica, hay que golpear más abajo —señaló otro chico. Unos estuvieron de acuerdo, pese a las protestas de Antonio.

Francis recuperó el aliento a duras penas. Con la patada había caído al suelo y ahora se mantenía de rodillas.  _Huir_. Era el único pensamiento que ocupaba su mente. No. Había otra posibilidad. Francis miró a su alrededor y descubrió un rama cerca de él. Era un arma improvisada, pero lo único que tenía para defenderse.

Cuando alargó el brazo para tomarla, otro le tomó de la mano y le apretó los dedos. Quien golpeó a ese fue Afonso.

—Hey, basta ya, ¿qué les ha hecho a ustedes este chico? —protestó.

—Chica —corrigió Antonio.

—Lo que sea —dijo Afonso.

Francis aprovechó el desconcierto de todos para liberarse y alejarse de ellos. Lo último que escuchó antes de echar a correr fue a Arthur protestando porque maltrataran a su esclavo en su propiedad sin autorización de su parte.

No volteó para observar qué ocurría a continuación. Se alejó y se alejó hasta acabar cerca del matadero, donde tropezó con un chico mayor que él, de piel tan negra como el carbón y una mirada de desconcierto en el rostro.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el esclavo.

—Los amigos de Arthur me quieren golpear —explicó, mientras se esforzaba por recordar su nombre.

Casper. Se llamaba Casper y había sido comprado hace poco a un comerciante de esclavos. Era alto y tenía músculos pese a que no debía superar los dieciocho años.

—Ven, vamos a ocultarte —dijo—. Espero que esto no me traiga problemas…

Francis se quedó quieto en un rincón, manchándose de tierra, sangre y el olor a muerte. Casper cuidó que ningún blanco se percatara de su presencia allí.

.

Al atardecer, se bañó para eliminar el olor nauseabundo de su cuerpo. Cuando acudió a la casa principal para atender sus deberes en la cocina, descubrió un ambiente tenso. Para su sorpresa, o tal vez porque seguía oliendo mal, la tía Molly le dijo no lo necesitaban allí por esta vez.

Francis se encontró deambulando por los pasillos hasta que, motivado por la curiosidad, acudió al dormitorio de Arthur. Se asomó por la puerta, encontró allí también a Afonso y a Antonio, para variar. Intentó retirarse sin ser visto, pero Afonso se fijó en él y le invitó a entrar.

En sus manos y su rostro tenían rastros de la pelea que se había producido después de la huida de Francis. Por su culpa.

—Justo hablábamos de ti —dijo el mayor de todos—. Arthur está preocupado y quiere que aprendas a defenderte.

—Eso no es cierto —masculló. Las mejillas coloradas y que estuviera mirando al piso como si se tratara de un objeto fascinante desmentían sus palabras.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer? —preguntó Francis, desanimado.

Antonio tomó una espada de madera, y Afonso sonrió.

—Aprenderás a utilizar la espada, como nosotros. A ver si así vuelven a meterse con una señorita —dijo Antonio.

—Oye, de verdad soy un chico —corrigió Francis sin muchas esperanzas en este punto.

Esa noche, antes de la cena, los niños Fernández y Arthur le enseñaron los movimientos básicos con una espada. Al finalizar, Francis se preguntó por qué Afonso le había caído tan mal en primer lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevamente, agradezco mil a Suzume por su beteo
> 
> Un par de datos: sé que suena extraño utilizar la palabra "zombi" pero estuve revisando y ya esta aparece en 1697, en _Le Zombi du Grand Pérou_ de Pierre-Corneille de Blessebois. En todo caso, el concepto de zombie es algo que marcó la esclavitud haitiana.
> 
> Sobre, "las diosas peleándose por el dios guerrero", me refiero a Oya y Obbá peleando por Shangó. Disculpen cualquier dato erróneo que pueda tener sobre religión, no es mi intención.
> 
> Casper es el nombre que le doy a Camerún. Btw, en este capítulo aparecieron cosas que serán claves en los próximos capítulos, ¿descubrieron cuáles?


End file.
